Delta, Commander of Chaos
by JaydenJackson14
Summary: Wars over and Percy's life is great. That all changes when Josh comes and is set on ruining Percy's life. Soon, he wins, making Percy leave. Percy's soon found by Chaos and joins him as his commander. Perlia! full sum. inside! On Temporarily Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**_Title_****_: Delta, Commander of Chaos_**

**_Fandom_****_: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: All rights go to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. The songs are not mine. This Fanfiction on the other hand is Lmb111514. I'm just making a Perlia version with her permission a course._**

**_Main Pairing_****_: Percy J. /Thalia G._**

**_Author's Note: _****_ I'm AssassinOfTheGods14, Me and Lmb111514 are making Perlia version of "Athlon, Commander of Chaos." BTW You should read this when you get a chance. So on to Chapter 1._**

Chapter 1

Percy's P.O.V.

It's been three months since the second Titan War and everyone is still celebrating our victory. There have been less monster attacks and an overload of campers which I am in charge of since apparently I am the leader of the camp, the person who decides everything and Thalia is my partner. My life has been great since the war but in about a month it took a turn for the worse when a new camper came, Josh Harrison, a devious, arrogant, egotistic, narcissistic son of Ares. He has this deluded idea that he is the greatest hero that has ever lived and is determined to break me and steal my fame from me so he can have it himself.  
At first it was just little things: snide comments, insults, jokes, and whatnot against me, making people laugh but I'd just roll my eyes and ignore him. Of course that made him angry so he stepped it up a notch.

He started to fight people and bring down some of the best fighters, go against the hunters in archery, and play pranks on me with the Hermes cabin but, like always, I stayed calm and didn't let him faze me which was probably one of the smartest yet stupidest things I could've done. Like all children of Ares, Josh didn't like being beat or in second place so he kicked it up another notch.

He started to frame me for things, hurting people and stealing things. Also he played pranks on people and then would time it precisely to when I arrived so it looked like I did it though if I didn't show up then everyone would suspect me because I was the only person not around and would think I was trying to hide from Chiron so I wouldn't get in trouble or act like I didn't do anything(which I didn't but only Josh and I knew that) and I started to be hated by campers and looked down upon, as if I was nothing but trash stinking up the place waiting to be thrown out because I didn't belong.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, the fates proved me wrong and it did just that, I was sent on a quest with him and Drew. We were retrieving Hephaestus' stolen hammer from Prometheus who had token it and hid it somewhere in California in a secure place of his which of course meant a lot of monsters in our way trying to keep us from reaching our destination. Since Drew wasn't a fighter and Josh wouldn't lift a finger to help for fear of making a fool of himself in front of Drew, the biggest gossiper at camp, I had to fight them all by myself.

I lost count of how many monsters I had killed during this quest but I had defeated every monster that challenged me and that was probably the stupidest thing I could've done but I had too. You see, every time a monster appeared Drew would scream and run off and Josh would stare at the monster for a couple seconds before turning around and jump behind a bush, shaking like a naked mole rat in a blizzard in an Alaskan winter so I would fight the monster alone. It would take a while because it was either some small non-lethal and dangerous monsters in a huge group or deadly monsters in pairs so it was difficult to fight them all and not get killed in the process.

If that wasn't enough, every time I defeated the monsters Josh would suddenly recover and push me away before taking his sword and plunging it in the last monster just as Drew would show up again and he'd pull the sword out as the monster would dissolve into dust, making it seem like he was the one to kill the monsters, making Drew squeal and hug and kiss him fiercely for being so brave and heroic(that was probably the only thing I was happy about from it, I didn't get kissed and hugged by Drew) and it would seem like I did nothing to help him, seeming like I was a coward.

We finally got the hammer back and returned it back to Hephaestus who thanked us for it and we went back to camp for the welcome back party thrown for us, but it was pretty much only celebrating Josh because Drew had of course told everyone about his "amazing heroics" on the quest while I did absolutely nothing, which caused people to hate me even more but yet again I just ignored them, I may have more than half the camp mad at me but I still had my best friends and girlfriend on my side and that was good enough for me. But sadly, it didn't stop there, Josh just went further and further until I was pretty much loathed, despised, and hated by all the campers, my title as 'Hero of Olympus' apparently being tainted because I went "rogue" on everyone.

If that wasn't enough, Josh realized that everyone's opinions didn't really matter to me and he figured out that only my friends and girlfriends thoughts mattered so he decided to use that to his advantage. Slowly I lost friend by friend; first it was Clarisse who apparently had grown a soft spot for her little brother and believed him over me. Next it was Katie Gardener because Josh framed me for ruining all her crops and flowers saying that I did it in the middle of the night when nobody was around but Josh apparently just happened to be around to see me do it.

After her it was Travis and Connor Stoll who had bonded with Josh over pranks and jokes because they found him hilarious and absolutely amazing and then the last thing to get them on his side was he framed me for the destruction of some of their most precious belongings so of course they left me too, Chris going along with them and Clarisse. Then it was Juniper whose tree was burned and destroyed and Josh said it was me who did it and then he told her that I mocked her and Grover by saying they were stupid and a disgrace to nymphs and satyrs everywhere.

Thankfully Grover didn't leave me at that; our friendship was still just as strong as ever. But that changed when he found his most prized possession, a gift from him now late father, ruined and I was the only person who knew about it so of course I was blamed and I lost my oldest friend. The only people I had left at camp now was Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth and I cherished them more than ever, determined not to lose them at whatever means necessary, I couldn't lose them too, I wouldn't make it through that.

But of course, like usual, my luck was horrible and I soon lost Nico as Josh slowly got to him by reminding him of what happened to Bianca and how it was all my fault and that I did it on purpose and how I apparently mocked him and his father for being so low in Olympus and such loners and that he wasn't worthy to be a friend of the mighty Percy Jackson. Next I lost Annabeth; we got into a fight because apparently I mocked her and stole her shield, sword, and bow and arrow. I told her I didn't and she said that if I was so sure that I hadn't stolen them then I wouldn't mind if she checked my cabin. I reluctantly and begrudgingly said she could and, of course, her things were sitting on my bed as if they had been there all morning and that was the end of my friendship with Annabeth.

I only had Thalia left and I definitely didn't want to lose her, she was everything to me, I loved her and didn't want to lose her, I'd die for her if I had to and would do anything for her in a heartbeat and I just couldn't afford to lose my pinecone face right now. You know, I think the fates hate me for some unknown reason because I slowly saw less and less of Thalia and when I saw her she was either rushing somewhere or hanging out with Josh and I slowly realized that we were splitting apart once again because of Josh. I tried to hold onto her and not let her go but of course that didn't work. One day in June, Thalia asked me to meet her on the beach and I quickly agreed to it, maybe our love wasn't gone yet, maybe I still had her, but that hope came crashing down soon after.

*Flashback*

A couple of hours ago, Thalia asked me to meet her down on the beach before sunset and I agreed before going to the arena to practice, on the dummies of course because nobody wanted to be near me let alone fight me. I went to dinner and when it reached the time Thalia wanted me to meet her I left the pavilion and headed down to the beach or as I now call it, the worst time of my life. I was walking down the beach, looking for Thalia when my eyes landed on a couple cuddling on the beach right by the water's edge and I smiled happily as I remembered all the times Thalia and I had done that.

As I got closer I heard their laughter and it sounded strangely familiar to me but I just shook that feeling off. When I got closer I was able to get a better look at them and I realized that the boy was Josh but I still couldn't tell who the girl was though I had a sinking feeling in my chest that I knew them. After a couple more steps I realized that it was Thalia who was with Josh and pain, anguish, fear, and hurt arose it me but I pushed it down, this could all be a misunderstanding so I shouldn't jump to conclusions, Thalia could have just brought him down her trying to get us to make up so life wouldn't be so hard for me, that was what the Thalia I know would do. So after taking a deep breath I continued towards them. I was about 100 yards away from them but they still hadn't seen me strangely enough. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw something that I couldn't believe.

"Oh Josh!" Thalia said, playfully hitting his shoulder and the next thing I knew she was kissing him and he was kissing her back and at that my heart started to break but I tried to hold it together, I needed to know why she would do this to me, after all we've been through together. I walked a couple more feet before stopping and speaking up.

"Thalia?" I asked quietly and I saw them break apart, their heads snapping around to look at me in shock, as I stared at them in shock, hurt, and confusion, "Why?" I asked quietly and surprisingly Thalia laughed gloatingly at me.

"Because Kelp Head! I mean who would want to go out with you!" She exclaimed, laughing at me, "I mean you're stupid, cocky, rude, whinny, using, clingy, annoying, ugly, weak, and pathetic, why would I want to go out with you!" She exclaimed not even paying attention to the tears running down my face, "I mean what are you compared to Josh?" She asked, hugging his arm while glaring at me and Josh smiled gloatingly and smugly at me, knowing that I was slowly breaking inside.

"I mean he's smart, funny, strong, hot, caring, and everything you aren't, he's the perfect boyfriend!" She exclaimed, staring at him dreamily making him raise he chin in superiority, liking the attention. Something about the way her voice sounded was nagging at my mind but I ignored it, I had one question in my mind that I needed to ask, I had to know no matter how much the answer would hurt.

"Did you ever even love me? Or even care about me? Were you just using me the whole time?" I asked quietly as I felt my heart break even more as she laughed mockingly though there was something off about it, something fake but I was probably just imagining that.

"Didn't you hear what I said before? I never loved you I only loved your fame but now I found someone so much better than you so I'm dumping you!" She exclaimed though she didn't exactly meet my eyes while she was saying that but I was probably just imagining that too, trying to gain some non-existent hope from this conversation, "I mean seriously, you're pathetic, I can't believe you actually thought I loved you!" She exclaimed, laughing harder with Josh and my heart broke even more.

"So this is the reason you ask me to come here? To do this to me?" I asked quietly and she rolled her eyes.

"Gosh you are such a Kelp Head!" I flinched at that, "Of course, why else would I have called you here other than to break up with you? You really are an idiot like father said." She admitted and that hurt even more.

"Ok, sorry to be such a burden on you Thalia, I'll just leave." I stated, turning around and walking back the way I had come.

"Bye Kelp Head!" She said and I thought I heard her voice crack in sadness but I must be imagining it, she doesn't pity me, she hates me she has been using me this whole time, the one person I loved the most in the world didn't even love me back. As I realized this, my heart finally shattered as the pain and sorrow overcame me, causing tears to spill uncontrollably down my face.

*flashback*

after that happened I went back to my cabin and cried my heart out, trying to let go of all that pain but it just wouldn't leave. After a couple hours of crying I finally stopped and that's when I decided, I had to leave to get away. There was nothing here for me so I might as well leave. So with that thought I stood up, packed a bag full of the things I would need, and decided to water travel out of camp so I wouldn't be seen.

Water travel is actually kind of like shadow travel but only children of Poseidon have it. All I have to do is be surrounded by water for it to happen and I always am surrounded by water so I can do it anywhere and anytime I want. I made a funnel of water surround me and when it disappeared I was standing in the middle of a forest, here's to a new life, I thought as I set up camp for myself, ready for a new life full of new memories and experiences and that is definitely what I'm going to get.

**THANKS FOR READING REVIEW OR ELSE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Title__: Delta, Commander of Chaos_

_Fandom__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus_

_Disclaimer__: All rights go to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. The songs are not mine. This Fanfiction on the other hand is Lmb111514. I'm just making a Perlia version with her permission a course._

_Main Pairing__: Percy J. /Thalia G._

_Author's Note: _ _I'm AssassinOfTheGods14, Me and Lmb111514 are making Perlia version of "Athlon, Commander of Chaos." BTW You should read this when you get a chance. So on to Chapter 2. Going to need at least 5 reviews before I continue.._

Chapter 2  
Still Percy's P.O.V.

~~~~~~~ One year later ~~~~~~~~`

It's been two months since I left camp and I have barely ran into anybody from camp, though it came close with the hunters a couple times but I got away before they could see me. I've ran into about a dozen or so demi-gods since then and everytime I find them I help them get to camp and they always do and when they are at the bottom of the hill I say good-bye to them and watch them as they go across the border to see if they make it and that's where the nickname 'the boy with the sea-green eyes' came to be. Apparently, from what the hunters say when I encounter them and overhear them, every kid I saved told everyone about me and soon they all realized that they had all been saved by the same person so I started to get called that.

I was currently camping in a forest in Pennsylvania and had just helped a kid get to camp yesterday. The kid's name was James, a sweet, kind, mischievous, funny, and loving 12 year old boy who seemed like a child of Hermes, I hope the gods will respect my wish from the war and will claim him before he turns 13 because he deserves to know who his parent is, they all do. I've tried to get to know every kid I've saved and let them get to know me but I have never told them my name or why I am all by myself, the only thing I told them was that I was a demigod wanting to help them, though all the people I once knew probably knew it was me and were probably telling them the "truth" about me, how I am a glory-hogging, pathetic, weak, mean, rude, and idiotic boy who thought he was better than everybody else and was the best hero to ever live and liked to steal things and bring people down and every other thing out there about me that they believe, but at least for a second they knew the truth.

I have remembered all of their names and personalities and have never forgotten a single one of them, and everytime I send one up the hill I hope that they will support me and will not believe all the things said about me but it's probably a lost cause after so many people say things against me. My thoughts came to a halt when I heard something coming from the bushes across from me and I grabbed my pen, ready to uncap it at any sign of monster when suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"There's no need to be hostile Perseus Jackson, I am only here to talk." I looked over at the bushes to see if I could see them but it was with a shock that I realized that I couldn't see the bushes anymore, they were blocked out by something darker than the night, like a black hole. I looked up to where it stopped and it was then that I realized it was a person, but the presence I felt from them was anything but human, even more powerful than an Olympian god, it felt older, way older than them, even more than a Titan. I stood up warily, he was powerful but his presence didn't feel threatening or harmful like he wants to fight me, it felt calm and peaceful like he actually wanted to just talk to me.

"What do you want?" I asked curiously, lowering riptide a little, still on guard but relaxing a little.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something." He stated and I lowered my sword in confusion and curiosity.

"What exactly?" I asked and he smiled.

"I have been watching you for a long time Perseus Jackson." He started, w_ell that's not creepy at all,_ I thought, "You are quite the hero, but you were cast out like you were trash all because of one person," I looked down at that, remembering what had happened all because of Josh, "I have had my eyes on you for many years Perseus Jackson, trying to see if you were capable of something and now, after all these years, I have realized that you are more than capable to do it," I raised my eyebrow in confusion at that, wondering what he was talking about.

"What exactly do you want me to do? And who are you?" I asked and he laughed.

"Silly me, I haven't introduced myself yet, I am Chaos," my eyes widened at that, "The void, the father, and the creator of the Universe including everything you see before you." He introduced and I realized that there was a certain sparkle about him and, looking closer, I saw his body was like space, pitch black but covered in planets, stars, and asteroids, he was space itself, he was the father of everything, the beginning of everything known to us. After a couple seconds I got down on my knees and bowed to him, he deserves to be bowed at for all he's done. Chaos chuckled lovingly before speaking up.

"No need to bow to me Perseus, it is I who should bow to you." He stated and I looked up at him in confusion, "You have ultimately changed the world, changed the god's way, they are starting to care about everything, including their children who are getting claimed all the time and they are starting to pay attention to them and see them more. You have saved the world countless of times and made everything peaceful and happy, it is you who I should be bowing to." He finished while I stared at him in astonishment, I had never thought of my accomplishments like that, I just did what I thought was right, "And that just makes it all the better Perseus, you have a truly golden heart," He continued at my confused look, "I am able to read your mind and you doing what is right is the main reason on why I would bow to you." He stated, actually bowing to me, shocking me even more.

"Ummmm….." I cleared my throat and shock my head to clear it before speaking again, "So what was this thing you wanted to ask me?" I wondered and he smiled, standing up again.

"You see Perseus, for millennia's I have watched over this planet, seen it change from day to day, from ruler to ruler, war to war; I have seen everything this planet has become, everything you and the other demi-gods have done and I have come to a decision," I raised an eyebrow at that, "You see about a millennia ago I realized that the universe needed more help, someone to help them when evil became too much for them to handle so I created the Dark Angels of Chaos, a group that watches all over the universe for any conflict or rebellion that is too much for good to handle." He stated.

"But what has that got to do with me?" I asked and he smiled.

"For hundreds of years I've been controlling the group, telling them where to go, teaching them how to fight, improving their skills, and everything else but I have yet to get a commander for them, someone worthy enough to lead them to victory. Every demi-god, human, immortal, satyr, spirit, and everything else I have seen potential in never could do it so I had to take them out of the spot before they were killed, and I believe I have finally found my commander." He stated, staring at me and I froze in astonishment as I realized what he was talking about.

"Wait, you want _me_ to be your commander?" I asked and he smiled, nodding.

"Your heroics are known to all the gods, titans, monsters, and demi-gods on this earth, they live in fear and respect of your power, and dread the day they may have to go against you, but you are too kind, loving, charitable, smart, sweet, and human to do that, your mother truly raised you the right way and I commend her for that and am eternally grateful that she did." He said, smiling at me while I blushed in embarrassment from the praise I was getting, from the creator of the universe no less.

"Um…thanks." I stated and he chuckled.

"And you're modest too!" He exclaimed, making me blush even more, "So will you be my commander?" He asked and I stopped to think as my blush disappeared. _Should I join this group? Chaos seems extremely kind and nice and I'm not doing anything right now, I have nothing on my agenda, plus it will give me something to do and get me away from Earth for a while, _I thought and at that I made my decision.

"Yes I'll join you." I stated, putting my pen away and he smiled.

"Then come with me Perseus." He stated, turning around and making a portal open up but he stopped and turned to face me, "But first you should put your hood up, I don't want anyone to see what you look like." He stated and I put it up before stepping through the portal and Chaos followed me soon after, closing it behind us. We stayed in the portal, moving through it, for a couple seconds before it opened up and I saw a planet in front of us and we were slowly moving towards it, towards my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, Here's Chapter 3

* * *

August 10th, 2510

Jupiter

1845 hours

Delta Force stood with the Rebels of the planet Jupiter. There was eleven members total. They were picked by the head commander, Delta. There was Forge. He was roughly about 5'11. He wore battlefield armor with a vest with a Delta sign within it was burgundy hammer. There was Beta. He was about 6'0 feet even. He wore the same outfit as Forge but with a Delta sign within a hot red explosion. There was Cupid. He wore the same but with a dove within his Delta sign. There was Death who was 6'1. He wore the same but with a grim reaper scythe in the middle. Finally was Hunter. He was about 6'3. He had a trident within his delta sign.

There was Dove who was 5'8. She had a dove within her delta sign. There was Huntress. She was about 5'7. She had a volcano within her delta sign. There was Wise. She was about 5'9. She had a owl within her delta sign. There was Wolfe. She was about 5'10. She had a lunar eclipse within her delta sign. Finally there was Sunny. She was 5'10. She had a solar eclipse within her delta sign.

Delta had on a bulletproof combat jacket with a gun strapped to his waist with two swords hanging off him. He had combat pants with Timberland's on. He had a trident within his delta sign.

He looked at the rebel leader, Marco Firefly and he nodded before he rose his Carbine Rifle in the air and his rebels quieted down as Delta took the 'stage' and he yelled with intense hate, "Today the Kingdom will fall!"

Before they Rebels could join the battle about 25% of the army was dead. The delta members were flawless and every strike made a hit. But the two that scared them was Delta and Hunter. The two were back to back and attacked five guys together. Hunter swung his sword and it cut the first guy and he fell back and hit another guy. Hunter stabbed another guy as delta pulled out his gun and shot only one bullet and it killed three guys. 'Killing three birds, with one stone.' he thought. As the last guy fell. Delta and Hunter turned to each other and had a mental conversation for a brief .902 of a second before they both grabbed a guy and said together, "Where is Carter?" The one Delta had spitted in response. He calmly wiped the spit away before saying in a angered but calm voice, "You shouldn't have done that" before he grabbed put his hand to the guy's face cutting out all his breathing. The guy panicked and jumped around yelling but he died shortly after as he lost all air. Delta let his face go and stared at the other guy Hunter held. He started to talk after that. "He's at the palace about two miles from here preparing to leave." Hunter let him go and said, "Leave before we kill you." The guy ran out. Delta and Hunter got up and Delta said into his earpiece, **_"Delta Force, what's the casualties?" _**There was static before Forge replied, **_"ten fatal, thirty injured, and fifteen captured." "I want Death and Sunny to retrieve the captured. Hunter and I will get Carter." _**Delta said into the earpiece. **_"Yes sir." _**was heard and static was heard until Delta turned it off.

Delta and Hunter ran to the palace swiftly. After twenty minutes they appeared at the palace. "Assault or Infiltrate." Hunter asked smirking. "Hmm...both!" Delta laughed. Hunter with up while Delta charged in with his sword out. He walked in to see two guards at a door and Carter being escorted. **_"Hunter, Carter is heading your way take out the guards. He is heading for his canals." _**Delta said in the earpiece following the escorts. He saw Hunter appear in his ghost form and Delta changed too and dissolved into a soldier with a ARG and shot about five guys before Hunter finished them off. They got out the bodies after 'killing each other.' Still in their ghost forms they muttered together, _"Carter, you committed too many sins to count. Now your fate is in our hands." _They appeared and Delta said, "Boo!" Carter fell back and Hunter appeared behind and said, "Hello Dad!" Carter screamed. Delta pulled out his gun and said, "Rest in Hell, Bastard!" before he shot.

Delta tuned his earpiece in and said, **_"King is dead." _**

* * *

Delta and Hunter walked back to the ship, watching the rebels clean out the battlefield. They saw Death being kissed on his pale cheeks which turned dark red blushing while Sunny treated the wounded. She tighten the leg bandage too tight watching the girls kiss her crush. The boy she was treating yelped and she apologized quickly. He accepted the apology and thanked her with a kiss on her cheek. Death's eyes burned in anger and jealously. Hunter and Delta laughed at the oblivious pair. After that they arrived at the _Aeneas_.

After about twelve minutes, the other Delta Force members arrived. Delta talked to Marco for a bit talking about the new ruler ship of the planet Jupiter and Delta promised Marco that he'll ask Chaos to send a representative down to help and set the course for the Void.

They joked for a bit mostly focusing on Forge, who made a SMG that resembled the one in _God Father _and called out, "Say hello to my little friend!" Forge emptied a round on about twenty guys and continued until Dove slapped him upside the head and said, "Repair Boy!"

After that Delta decided to go to sleep.

*Dreamscape*

He was Olympus, He saw the Olympians + Hades and Hestia. "Has anyone seen the son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson?" Zeus asked looking at the grim faces especially Poseidon and Thalia who were quiet and silently praying for the return of Percy. Their was several no's and shook heads. Then Josh spoke, "We don't need him, you have me." Delta mentally killed Josh in a thousand ways in under a second. But then he heard a gasp and the dream dissolved.

*Over*

When Delta awoke he saw a pair of blue and green eyes sparkling at him. He jumped for a second as the girl laughed. He mock-glared at his daughter. Yeah daughter, he had Athena's ability of having kids without losing his virginity and he had Ariel Jackson who resembled her mother, Thalia. He knew she was cheating on him but he couldn't hate her even if he tried. "Daddy, Uncle Chaos wants you." she said. "Alright, baby girl I'm getting up." Delta got up, passed his still sleep teammates and went to the see Chaos.

* * *

August 11th, 2510

Chaotic, Void

0900 hours

Chaotic was a city in the Void. It was beautiful, it resembled New York as it was the heart of the west. Delta and Ariel walked to Chaos Tower and entered the building. Chaos Tower was the head office for Chaos and the official headquarters of the Soldiers of Chaos. Delta and Ariel got on the elevator and arrived at Chaos' office on top of the 150-storied building. "Uncle Chaos I got Daddy for you." Ariel said skipping in. "Thanks Mermaid, let me and your father talk for a moment ok?" Chaos said. Ariel pouted at the nickname but went to the door and waited on her father.

"Congrats on your two-thousandth four hundred and ninety-ninth mission, Delta." Chaos said smiling in pride for his Head Commander. "Thank you, Chaos." Delta said back respectfully. " As you know Delta after your next mission you will take my spot as Creator of the Universe." Chaos said looking at Delta. "Yes, I know Lord Chaos." Delta said. "I will be with you for your first millennia and I will back off as I can not fade." Chaos continued. Delta was quiet and only stared at Chaos as he keep talking. "Now go get some sleep, mission briefing tomorrow at nine a.m. " Chaos said and Delta left out of Chaos' office picked up his daughter who had fallen asleep and walked to their apartment in the building. He placed her in her bed and tucked her in and kissed her forehead and went to his room and laid in bed. He finally fell asleep but woke up to her calling him. He awoke and got up and got her as she cried saying she had a nightmare about a bad war. "Calm down baby girl, go back to sleep." She fell asleep after that and Delta laid her down with him and they didn't awake after that.

Delta woke up at seven a.m. and texted the commanders of teams about the briefing at nine a.m. before he got up, took a shower and made breakfast for Ariel. She woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon all of course blue. "Eat up." he said making himself coffee. It was 8:45 when he arrived with Ariel at the meeting. Ariel was in her eight-teen year old form. At nine a.m. the other commanders arrived and Chaos appeared. "The reason you are all here is because the Olympians need help against Gaea and her children." Chaos said watching Delta as he looked at Chaos and had a face that said, you-got-to-be-kidding-me. Chaos shook his head understanding the look and Delta cursed. "Daddy." Ariel said holding the 'y'. "When do we leave, Chaos."

"The teams Omega, Alpha, Gamma, and Delta will leave at noon." Chaos said. "I want Delta and Ariel to come with me to tell the Olympians." Chaos continued. Delta groaned. Chaos glared. Delta snapped his finger and he was in a hoodie that said, 'If you see the Gods...warn a brother.' and aviator sunglasses. Ariel was dressed in a similar outfit.

On Olympus

August 11, 2510

Olympus, New York, Earth

1300 hours

The Olympians + Hades and Hestia. "Has anyone seen the son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson?" Zeus asked looking at the grim faces especially Poseidon and Thalia who were quiet and silently praying for the return of Percy. Their was several no's and shook heads. Then Josh spoke, "We don't need him, you have me." Three figures appeared two men and d. But then he heard a gasp and a girl. One male was in a suit that was consist with stars and planets. The other male in a black hoodie that said, 'If you see the Gods...warn a brother. Some of Immortals laughed while the Gods glared. The girl was in a similar outfit as the second male.

"Hello Olympians, I am Chaos and this is my commander Delta and his daughter, Virgo. Some of the girls faces fell when Chaos said, daughter. "We would like to help you fight against my daughter, Gaea." Chaos continued. Athena and Annabeth interrupted and said together, "Why are your helping us and not your daughter?" They asked and smiled at each other. Chaos smiled also. "Because I know my daughter will cause more chaos then my name. Chaos said. "We accept, Lord Chaos." Zeus said. Then, Josh spoke " We don't need some _fake _helping us and you have me the most powerful demigod ever." Delta scoffed and Josh turned and sneered, "What did you say?" "I said, that if your the most powerful demigod ever why did you runaway from a _baby _Hellhound?" Delta said laughing. The throne room lit up with laughter. Josh glared and tried to hit Delta when he turned to leave but the girl, Virgo blocked his hit and he punched her. Before anyone could say anything, Delta was tackling and beating Josh with his fist as Virgo fell on the floor and Apollo was healing her bruising face. **"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" **Delta's voice turning deeper, his sunglasses showing glowing orbs of red and orange like the sun/Apollo.

Chaos walked to Delta and touched him and he got up and went to his daughter before he disappeared with the girl but before leaving Delta threw a throwing knife into Josh's shoulder and gold blood leaked out. "Well that was good... We will be back at noon." before Chaos disappeared too.

* * *

August 11, 2510

Chaotic, Void

1400 Hours

How dare he touch my daughter like that?" Delta said as he treated Ariel's bruise. 'Strike One.' he thought the chosen teams rode in _Aeneas_ heading to New York. As they approached the camp, Delta saw Krios walking to camp with five hundred monsters. They landed and the Gods and Campers started to greet them before the horn was blown and Krios was at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

"Who are you?" Krios asked. "Delta, Head Commander of Chaos." Delta replied. "Get out the way so I can finish this war before it starts." Krios said starting to charge at Delta with his horns. Delta expected that and grabbed his horns and threw him against the camp's border. Krios was electrified and fell to the ground. Delta then called "Soldier of Chaos, ATTACK!" He charged Krios who got up as the Omega, Alpha, and Delta Forces attacked the five hundred monsters. But before the Campers could kill a monster the S.O.C had killed 75% of the monsters while Delta and another one of his members killed Krios. The constellations flickered and then Delta and the other guy glowed like the constellation then it faded. Now, we can welcome each other.

"Hello Olympians, As you know I'm Delta." The Gods nodded not trusting their voices. "As my Uncle Chaos said, "Mother Earth is seeking revenge against you for killing her _beloved _son, Kronos, 500 years ago." Delta said. "So my Uncle sent you all the three best squads we had. Omega, Alpha, and Delta." he continued "Soldiers of Chaos, reveal yourselves with full titles." He heard groans and said," I know but it's Chaos' order not mine." Delta said groaning as well.

"Omega Team!"

"We are the Omega Team. We specialize in Poison and Forges." They pulled off their helmets and it revealed Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. Aphrodite and Hephaestus raced forward and grabbed their kids in a tight hug. The others revealed their faces and it revealed other demigods of different gods. But mostly Aphrodite and Hephaestus.

"Alpha Team!"

"Alpha Team. We specialize in swordsmanship, archery, and magic." They took their hoods and it was Luke, Zoe, Perseus, Theseus, Achilles, Lee, Bianca, Castor, Michael ,and other fallen heroes of the Second Titan War. Everybody rushed forward to welcome their dead comrades/son s/daughters.

"Delta Force!"

"Delta Force, specialize in stealth, assault, and the other titles of the other teams." Everyone except Delta, Ariel, and Hunter took off their helmets their were a few gasps when they saw their faces.

"I'm Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus." Hephaestus ran forward and hugged his other son crying saying he was sorry multiple times and Leo accepted it and got back in order.

"I'm James, Son of Perses." The gods and Immortals tensed up and looked at the glaring face of Delta. "You touch anyone of them then I will kill you slowly and painfully." He growled. The back down and some of the campers flinched at the orbs in Delta's aviator glasses.

"I'm Miguel, Son of Aphrodite." There was laughs and Josh called out, A son of Aphrodite _powerful_." Delta turned to him and said, "At least he got balls to against a nest of hellhounds and not faint against a _baby_ hellhound." Laughs were spread around.

"I'm Trey Williams, Son of Thanthos." Thanthos looked at Trey in shocked before he hugged his son.

The girls stepped up.

"I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite." The boys present drooled and tried to hit on her until Leo glared and lit his hand on fire. They were quiet.

"I'm Ciara Mitchells, Daughter of Atlas." The gods tensed again but Delta pointed to Zoe and they were quiet.

"I'm Mya Smith, Daughter of Athena." Athena smiled and hugged her daughter.

"I'm Victorya, Daughter of Selene." Artemis smiled and nodded to her friend's daughter.

"I'm Atalanta, Daughter of Helios." Apollo gasped and she glared at him and he backed down.

The gods turned to Delta, The girl, and The other male.

The girl stepped up, "I'm Ariel, Daughter of Delta." The girls that were drooling over him sighed at the mention of daughter.

The other male stepped up. "I'm Hunter, deity of death, seas, ghosts, and honor." The gods looked at Hunter surprised that he had powerful domains. He turned to Delta. "I'm Delta, deity of honor, seas, chaos, ghosts, fate, stars, constellations, time, and earth." Now everyone was shocked.

Then in perfect unison they said, "Twins of Poseidon."

* * *

Review Review Review NOW!

Check out my other story,


	4. Rewrite

I have decided to rewrite Delta as I want to edit some of the starting chapters as I have new ideas for the story so expect the rewrite tommorrow night at the lastest if not tommorrow then I will post it monday.

Thanks and expect a title and user name change too.

Jayden Jackson out - peace.


End file.
